


Rumors

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 word drabble, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Rumors, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Rumors bring together the most unique people.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The challenge for Day 14 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge was a 100 word drabble. This is my little snippet. I do not plan to expand this piece because I do not have the time in my writing schedule to write more, so please do not ask me for me. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but my WIPs and other works comes first.
> 
> I do apologize for this being a day late, but there was no way I could get it posted yesterday.
> 
> Beta love to xxDustNight88 and alpha to SquarePeg72
> 
> Title: Rumors  
> Rating: K  
> Characters: Hermione/Tom Riddle  
> Summary: Rumors bring together the most unique people.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye lurking in the shadows, watching her. It felt as though his eyes were burrowing into the side of her head, so she turned toward him and met his eyes. Plastering a smile on her face, she broke the silence hovering around them.

"Can I help you with something?" she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hear you have access to a Time-Turner," he replied, stepping forward into the light.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Tom," Hermione replied, hand slipping into her robe to clutch the hidden treasure.


End file.
